7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Cutters
Cutters is the third episode of the third season of 7th Heaven that aired on October 5th, 1998. Summary Lucy becomes very attached to her new best friend Nicole. Mary has bad vibes about Nicole's negative influence on Lucy, but the real trouble starts when Mary's seemingly unjustified accusations prove to be correct. Meanwhile, Matt is stunned when a beautiful young woman at school turns him down, and Ruthie hatches a plan to regain the attention of her very pregnant mother. Trivia *About 2 minutes into the show, they show Annie eating a corn dog that was almost gone. After Mary walked in to talk to Annie and Eric, they show Annie offering Mary a whole un-eaten corn dog. *Nicole never gave Lucy a number that she can dial to keep in contact. *Notice the scene where Nicole and Lucy are going upstairs with ice cream, and Mary stops to talk to Lucy. The bowls are so full, you can see the ice cream rising above the top of them. Then Nicole takes both of their bowls and goes upstairs while the sisters talk. In the next shot, we see Nicole listening from the stairwell, with one bowl in each hand. You can tell they are either empty of holding significantly less than before, since you can no longer see the ice cream. *After Lucy apologizes to Mary we see her throwing a pillow at Mary, then Mary begins a pillow fight with one of her pillows. A second later, we see Lucy hitting Mary with the pillow she threw at Mary. How did she get the pillow back? Quotes :Annie: (to Matt) You look terrible. :Eric: It finally happened. Our son got rejected by a girl. :Annie: I can't believe it. Not my Matt! Why, you are the most handsomest guy on :Earth, and if a girl doesn't like you, then something must be wrong with her! :Eric: Maybe your mom could call her. :Matt: You know, you two are really starting to sound like June and Ward Cleaver. :Eric: Really? Because up until now, you kind of reminded me of Wally. Wally never got rejected. :Eric (to Matt): Who's the woman? :Matt: What woman? :Eric: The woman who rejected you. :Matt: How did you know? :Eric: Unfortunately, experience. :Matt: I offered to help her study, and she turned me down flat. What's wrong with me? :Eric: Well, just because one woman doesn't approve of you doesn't mean there's something wrong with you. You go out there and do your best. That's all you can do. :Matt: Thanks, Coach. I'll try and win one for the home team! :Mary (to Lucy): You know, none of this is like you, and I know why. I think your attitude is compliments of your new best friend Nicole. :Lucy: Stop picking on my friend, okay? Because Nicole is here to stay and in the future, stay out of my business. Especially my friend business. :Mary: I'm telling you there's something up with Nicole. :Lucy: That's your opinion. :Eric: So we've got two underachievers, one squealer, one reject, one blond boy we know is up to something... :Annie: And two more on the way. :Mary: Look, I know no one wants to hear this, but I have to say something. Last night I saw Nicole in our bathroom cutting herself with a razor. :Lucy: It makes no sense. I don't understand why Nicole would cut herself, why anyone would. :Eric: Well, a lot of girls do it. In fact, some experts believe that cutting or self-mutilation is the fastest growing problem with teenage girls outside of eating disorders. :Lucy: If that's true, why haven't I heard of it? :Eric: No one talks about it much. :Lucy: That maybe true with other people, but Nicole is my best friend. If she were doing this, I'd be the first to know. :Eric: There's a lot of shame that goes with cutting and Nicole wouldn't necessarily tell you or anyone else 'cause she's probably embarrassed that she does it. :Lucy: Well, if she's embarrassed about it why doesn't she stop? :Eric: It's not that simple. See, sometimes when a person can't handle whatever emotional pain their in, they cause physical pain to themselves. They'll take a razor or a knife or a pen and make little cuts that they can hide. And when you want to quit something like that, you have to find out what's causing the pain that's making you hurt yourself or you're never going to be able to stop doing the destructive behavior. :Lucy: I'm so sorry Dad. :Eric: For what? :Lucy: I'm sorry you have such a dunce for a daughter. I'm so stupid about biology and Nicole. :Eric: I never want to hear you call yourself stupid again. You're not. Biology is tough and nobody knew about Nicole, not even her parents at first. So no blaming yourself for that either. I can't go to biology with you but, uh, if you need a substitute best friend, I'm always here. :Lucy: Mom, Dad, you don't seriously believe Mary, do you? She's lying! Nicole would never do something like that. Why would anyone cut themselves? And even if she did, it was probably just an accident! :Eric: Luce...I believe Mary. :Lucy: Please! Mary would do anything to split us up! :Mary: That is so not true, and you know it! I was only looking out for you and your stupid friend. :Simon: Mom, I like the food you cook when you're pregnant. :Ruthie: Me too. You know, maybe you could be pregnant all the time. :Annie: Uh, I don't think so. :Ruthie: Well, I had to ask. :Ted Jacob (about Nicole): I can't believe she's cutting again. I guess I can believe it. My wife and I have been seeing some of the old warning signs; her frequent trips to the bathroom, keeping the bedroom door always locked, wearing baggy clothes to hide the scars. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3